Jacksonville
by Grumfus
Summary: Edward and Bella R goin to Jacksonville together. How is it goin to be? And how about the goobyes with Charlie? :
1. Goodbyes with Charlie

Goodbyes with Charlie;

It had been a wonderful day; the whole day with Cullens, Charlie, Blacks and other werewolves. We had to go with Edward today to Jacksonville, because we had bought our tickets already.

I was in my room – without Edward this time – packing my last things. It was hard to pack; I hated packing. I knew there was warm, but I didn't know _how_ warm. I took shorts, skirts and tops with me if there was going to be _that_ hot. I also took couple of long-sleeved shirts and one of my jeans if there was going to be cold.

"Bella? You there?" I heard Charlie's voice behind my closed door.

"Yeah, come in", I shouted back. It was very hard – harder then I had believed it would be – to him to let me go. And with Edward it was just harder; Charlie still hated him. He didn't like even Carlisle that much like he had liked him before. But Alice he loved!

"Hi Bells. Are you sure you want to go? Because I was thinking, if you would like to come with me sometimes to Jacksonville, so you…" He looked uncomfortable about showing his emotions. Like always.

"Dad," – with Edward, I was getting better in this showing-emotions thing – "I said this before and I'll say it again; I'm going with Edward, and you don't have to worry about that. Edward's going to keep me safe." I didn't sound mad, didn't I? "_And_ I'm not gonna change my mind, okay?"

He sighed. It was hard to listen his complains every day. I knew how worried he was about me; if something happened with Edward, if he would leave again… It wouldn't be the happiest thing to Charlie; probably he would _try _to find Edward and _try_ to kill him. Or something like that…

"But keep yourself safe, okay?" He made me promise.

"Of course. I love you, dad."

At least I heard a car. It had to be Edwards', because no one other had said he or she would come.

I took my big briefcase and ran downstairs. I opened the door in rush to see his beautiful eyes.

"Ah." I sighed; his eyes looked at me, his face so beautiful. Would I ever be able to use to his beauty? Probably not…

He laughed to my expression. "You look beautiful too", he winked at me.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Thanks."

Alice had come with his brother to say goodbyes. Her shirt-cut, brown hair had gold gloss in the sun. For a moment, I was shocked; two beautiful vampires were in front of my house in the sun. But then I noticed they both had long-slaved shirts on. Still their faces were in the sun, glistening.

"Alice! Go in the car or come here! Charlie or my neighbors cannot see you in the sun!" I commanded.

She laughed to me too and then got to the car.

"Huh… Will we go now?" I asked Edward.

"Yes. Give me your briefcase, please." He was always a gentleman to me.

I gave him my briefcase and he carried it to his Volvo. Then he had to go to his car; Charlie was coming to say his last goodbyes to me.

"Bella, promise me, you'll be safe?" Charlie begged.

I sighed again. "Of course dad. I'll promise you."

"Thanks… And I love you." He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead.

I hugged and kissed him back.

"I love you too dad. And you try to eat something else then just a pizza!"

He laughed. "Was I your dad or were you my mom?"

Then we had to go. It was hard to leave my Charlie by himself in Forks. I was going to miss him. Badly.


	2. Airport

Jacksonville; - Airport

There we were; on the airport. Edward and Alice sat with me in the cafeteria. They didn't eat of course, but even if Edward told me _I_ should eat something, I didn't. I couldn't think anything but Charlie. He was maybe on Blacks house.

Oh, and Jacob… He hated this even more then Charlie did; anyone but werewolf could hate Edward that much. They all knew what the Cullens really were and hated them as "bloodsuckers".

Jacob loved me as his best friend. He cared about me and didn't want me to spend my time with bloodsuckers. Just because he loved me that much, he could spend time with me and my family – Cullens – without exploding to the werewolf.

"Are you sure, you aren't hungry, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Yes. And you don't have to ask me that every minute…" I murmured.

"You should eat something; in the plane you can't eat, because I think you'll vomit", Edward said.

I smirked at him; I didn't feel bad in planes, so I wasn't going to vomit.

"Edward, if Bella says she isn't hungry, I think that's the truth." I loved Alice! She was always the one who cared about my opinions. Edward was too selfish sometimes.

Edward sighed, but let it go.

We sat there for a while; then I felt hungry. And I felt _too_ hungry. My stomach was so empty, that I started to think, did I eat this morning anything?

"Um… I _am_ hungry now…" I blushed.

"Good." _What?_ Was he crazy; what good he could find about me being hungry? "That's good for you, because I can't allow you to eat something in the plane. And every humane needs some food to their body."

_Umgh!_ Edward was really unbelievable! Did he really think I would vomit at him in the plane? No way!

"Hello, what would you like to eat?" Old, happy woman came to ask. She looked at Edward like he was some angle or _God_. Uh, how I hated that way looking!

"Please, bring me sprite and…" I picked – like I always did – the first food on the list. "This… pizza." I was going to eat pizza? Oh, well I hadn't eaten pizza for a while.

"Yes, and what can I bring for you two?" She smiled.

"No thanks. We had eaten before", Alice said with a beautiful voice – some of the guys near us started staring at her – and then she grinned her beautiful grin to Edward.

"Yes, we ate before", Edward laughed too. When the waitress left, he added; "Or drank."

I laughed to their jokes.

"What animal?" I was still so abused to know everything about my vampires' life.

Alice laughed, but Edward _didn't _look happy.

"I drank bears blood and Edward Pumas", she laughed still. Even Edward smiled now.

My food came. I ate it with rush; I didn't like eating with them, because I knew they weren't able to eat. Or it didn't taste that good in their mouths anymore. They just liked blood. And I hated even _smell_ blood.

Then our plane came and we had to go. It was going to be a long trip to Jacksonville.


	3. Reneé

Reneé

There we were, at least; in Jacksonville. Alice had left me and Edward in Forks. Goodbyes had been awful! I didn't like goodbyes; they were always awful and full of emotions. Usually I cried if I had to say goodbyes with people I loved. And today I had had many goodbyes to say.

"Where is she?" Edward asked me. Reneé had said she would come to give us a ride to her and Phil's house.

"Don't worry; my mom is always late", I grinned.

Then I saw her, waving to us with a huge grin of hers beautiful face.

It was lovely to see her again. Her brown hair had the same red gloss in the sun like mine had. It really looked beautiful! And her big, white sunglasses; I was sure they were new.

"Mom!" I ran to her and hugged her.

She whispered something to my ear. It sounded like; _"He's looking at you with those topaz eyes!"_

I grinned to that one, even if Edwards' staring didn't bother me anymore. Or not that much at least…

"Oh, how I missed you, Bella! How is it in Forks? Is everything okay?" She asked acting worried.

"I missed you too, mom. Everything is okay in Forks; Charlie is good and he's – or I think he is – fishing today with Billy. Billy is Jacobs' dad in La Push. Did you ever meat them?" I wasn't sure had I ever heard something about Blacks from my mothers' mouth.

"Billy Black… The fat one?" She asked and grinned then.

I laughed. "Yes, the fat one."

She took her sunglasses away and looked to my eyes for a moment. Her eyes were full of love… Tiers came to my eyes when I noticed that. Oh, damn my tiers! I hated them…

Reneé smiled and let me go then. She looked at Edward – who stood behind us with long-slaved big hood-coat. He didn't look like himself; Edward _never_ wore hood-coats and he _never_ used the hood! If I hadn't known him for that long, I would have said he was a handsome rapper. Edward didn't like rappers, I knew that.

"Hello Edward; do you still remember my name?" She reached her hand to say hello.

"Reneé? Nice to see you again." Edwards' knew style didn't fit with his beautiful, gentlemen's smile and back-straight style.

"Nice to see you too." I noticed Reneé didn't look at Edwards' eyes and I was glad of that; how would she say anything to him, if she would look at his breathtaking topaz eyes? No one could resist _those_ eyes!

"Can we go now? I really want to see Phil again! Is he here?" I started looking around the airport. There was so _sunny! _I had missed that warmth and sun on my white skin. Just Edwards' presence frightened me; what if someone would see his glistening skin?

"No…" she sighed. "He had to work, but when we get to the house I think he'll be on his way home."

She looked sad. It bothered me. Did Phil and Reneé really have their own time without Phil's all-the-time work? He was too busy man to my mom; Reneé didn't want to share her husband with somebody or something. And now she had to share her husband with his work.

"Well, let's go then. I don't like sun", Edward said when we were quiet

"You don't like sun? But how is that possible?" Reneé shouted in disbelief.

"I had lived in the places like Forks; no sun, no warmth. So I had used to it." Edwards' explanation was great. I hadn't thought anything to this situation; Edward had to be inside all the time and if we hadn't a _very_ good explanation to it, Reneé would think he's crazy.

"Well, at least I have my girl; Bella loves sun. Or do you? I don't know what Charlie had done to you!" She laughed.

"Of course I do. But I can't say Forks is bad; I had used to it too", I answered.

We went to the parking lot behind the airport. There were hundred of cars. We walked straight to the big, BMW jeep. It was gold colored and _beautiful_. It was – of course – much smaller then Emmetts' huge jeep, but it was big to me.

"Wow, is this yours?" I asked. Now I knew something about cars too. Thanks to Emmett who had taught me that.

"Yeah! It's just mine; Phil has a car too. It's Toyota and a jeep too." She was excited.

Edward sat to the front seat – Umgh… – so I had to sit to the backseat. Well, at least I had much room.

"This is our home; is it beautiful?" Reneé had stopped the car in front of the big pink house. It wasn't the million house like I had seen in the TV, but it was still big and beautiful.

I said to her that I liked it. Edward did the same.

Reneé wanted us to come inside. She wanted to help Edward with the suitcases – he carried mine _big_ suitcase and his own _big_ suitcase – but he refused; it probably felt to him like he was carrying a cat.

**Sorry, there hadn't happened nothing much yet. I don't have time to write so much… I'll try to submit soon, but I have math test coming, so I can't write all the time. I'll start knew chapter now, and I'll try to stuff there something more. But don't wait that knew chapter that soon, because I can't write it all today. It's 20.30 here now : .**


	4. A call

A call

"No, no", Edward disagreed. "You have to take care of Reneé; she's almost as strong magnet to dangers as you are!"

I glared at him. "Okay then."

Edward took my face between his strong, cold arms and looked with his topaz eyes directly at me. It was hard to concentrate, when our eyes were locked.

"So, what will you do in the forest? Hunt?" I asked.

He smiled to me the smile I loved. It made me sigh.

"No; I'm not thirsty at the moment. I drank with Alice yesterday; remember our jokes?" He grinned and didn't wait me to answer. "I thought I would try to find something like our meadow; the place where I can enjoy the sun without anyone interrupting me."

I didn't have time to say anything before he pressed himself closer to me and pressed his cold, marble lips gently against mine.

My head spun when I smelled Edwards' odor scent; it dazzled me, as always. Everything bad vanished out of my brains, and every pain I had felt, vanished too, out of my heart.

The feel was unbelievable

"Ah…" I sighed and tried to get some support of his cold chest, but he wasn't there anymore. I couldn't see him anywhere; I couldn't even guess had he used the window like in Charlies' house in Forks or had he used a door. He had been so fast.

I thought where he would go and which forest he would pick. Perhaps he was going to the forest near Reneés' house; he wasn't going to hunt, so it wasn't dangerous to be near me.

I sat down on our bed – or bed settee. Edward had wanted us to get a hotel, but – of course – Reneé didn't disagree to _that_ wish. She and Phil got us a guest room. It was quite large with bed settee and big closet and mirrors. I thought it was beautiful and bed settee was enough; if Edward didn't like it then he was able to sit to the chair when I slept; we had a chair and table, too.

"Bella, come here!" I heard Reneés' voice. She was looking some of her favorite TV shows, and I didn't want to bother her then.

I got up of the bed, even if I was really tired. I didn't want to make Reneé wait for long.

"There is a call for you. Some Carlisle; who is he?" She asked with suspicion.

Carlisle? Why would Carlisle call me, when he knew I was in Jacksonville? And I was safe; nothing had happened.

"He's Edwards' father; remember the handsome doctor when I was last time in Phoenix?" I asked and took the cell without waiting Reneé to answer. "Carlisle, is everything okay there?"

"Hi Bella. Where is Edward?" he asked.

I walked fast to my room with a cell; Reneé couldn't hear me there.

"He's in the forest; enjoying the sun."

"Oh, well then I have to tell you about this. But can you promise me, you'll tell about this to him as soon as you can? It's really important Bella, and I don't want you to make the same mistake you did with James." His voice was tense and it made me anxious. I hadn't heard Carlisle being tense then once; when he noticed, that James had bitten me.

"Okay. So what is it?" I didn't really promise anything.

He sighed. "Victoria's back. She's looking for you, again."

That made me feel sick. My heart stated beating faster because of his words.

"W- what?" I was scared and he could hear it from my shaking voice.

"Bella don't be scared; we'll handle this. Nothing will happen to you, if you'll tell about this to Edward." Now his voice had fatherly tone.

That was just it; I wasn't scared because of me – or maybe a little bit –, I was scared because of them; my new family.

I cut up the call and tried to breathe normally; before showing to Reneé, I had to get a control of myself.

I went back and leaved the cell back to place.

"I'm going to find Edward. He's out", I said to her and almost ran out of the front door.

The pain strangled my throat and made my head spin. I had to take some support from the banisters outside.

I ran in panic without really realizing where I was going; my feet knew where I wanted to go. Still, even if my legs were in a helpful mood now, they couldn't keep my awkwardness away. I slipped too many times.

In front of me rose a large, green forest with trees I didn't recognize. I stopped in front of it, looked into the darkness; big trees didn't save any place to sunlight.

_Hurry up Bella! Victoria is somewhere and she can do something to other Cullens!_ My mind shouted to me. I didn't think anymore; I ran fast to the forest and tried to not fall again. I shouted Edwards' name so loud that my own ears hurt.

I had run for long time, but there was nothing. Was Edward there or had he went somewhere else? If he weren't here, situation was _really_ bad; I didn't know the path back to Reneés' house. I was lost.

_Don't worry; Edward is somewhere here. I feel it!_ My mind encouraged me again. It made me feel a little bit better, even if I wasn't really sure was that the truth.

I stopped running – it had changed to jog after all. My head still spun and it was just more horrible now after running; I had always a stomachache after running _and_ I felt sick now because of my sweat. It was so hot and mucous… Huh…

I walked in the forest. There wasn't anyone. Just birds with their families. I thought how they weren't tired of flying. I was tired and it was hard to even keep my eyes open. I really wanted just to fall a sleep, but I knew I couldn't; I had to tell Edward about Victoria, before she would find me here. I didn't want any problems between Reneé and Victoria. Or Phil and her. And Charlie; how was he? I didn't know that.

Again I came to rush; I had to go home and try to call Charlie and ask him, was he okay. And Jacob… Did he and his werewolf friends know about this? If she would go to La Push, they would probably know.

**I said that u shouldn't wait the new chapter 2 soon, but I still had time to write it! I'll try to submit again soon. **

**Pls. review, 'cause I _love_ reviews! 3 And keep reading so I can keep writing ;. Thanks for reading guys (:**


	5. Black Eyes

I sat there, in the dark forest. I was so tired that I had to sit and lean to the tree. My eyes couldn't stay open.

_Where is he?_ I thought. _If he's not here, where is he then? Maybe he's home with worried Reneé? She's probably freaked out because of me._

I start at a voice that came from the forest. I started to think, what cause of the voice was and then I shocked; _Edward_ stood there, in front of me in the dark forest. His eyes were black and skin white – whiter then I had ever seen. The most shocking thing on him was _blood._ Blood which flowed down on his teeth and neck. I noticed that even his strong, beautiful hands were all in red blood. It made me feel sick.

It happened in a second; Edward was on me, pressed me against the tree so strong, that my head and back hurt. And his beautiful, dark eyes looked to mine with thirst.

I was going to die, but I couldn't feel scared; my Edward, my love, was the one who would kill me. It wasn't James or Victoria, some of the other Cullens – Edward would kill them all, if some of his family would kill me – and it wasn't some of my friends; werewolves. It was Edward.

"_I wasn't going to live without you. As I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi." _Words came in to my mind as strong as they always did. Those words were the one which scared me so; Edward would kill himself because of this. And he wouldn't let anybody kill him fast. He would hate himself.

I couldn't breath. His smell – he smelled to blood… fresh blood – made me feel sick. But even if he smelled to blood, I was still able to smell his odor smell I loved.

My back and head were nestled against the tree. It hurt, but at the time I couldn't think anything else then that Edward would kill me. In a second.

"I love you Edward", I whispered without thinking. At the same second I said it, Edward froze and his teeth – which had touched my neck already – went hide behind his lips. Corner of his mouth was tight. Our eyes met fore a moment before he was gone again.

My head bleed and my neck and back hurt. I could feel I was frozen; I couldn't move my legs or other body parts at all. Like when I had first time traveled in Edwards' way.

I lay there maybe fore an hour before my whole body relaxed and I sank to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacksonville 6 – No name

"Bella, I'm sorry! Please wake up, honey!"

His voice woke me up in the forest. It sounded like he would cry if he would be able to.

"Bella, can you hear me? I'm so, _so_ very sorry about everything! I won't… I won't ever…" He sighed. "I can't promise her I wouldn't hunt anymore!" He looked up – I felt it – and shouted the words to himself.

"No Edward; you don't have to promise me anything." My voice sounded too weak, because my throat was so dry, that I didn't except any voice to come from there.

Edwards' face looked worried and I knew what he was going to ask me next so I answered before he could give me the question.

"I feel good, but what about you?" I whispered, because my throat hurt if I tried to speak loud.

"Oh Bella… Thank God you are awake!" His cold hand pressed against my hot cheek. It felt so good… After what had happened, Edward hated himself even if he had a good reason to be _proud_ of himself. "I'm good if you are… But Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"Shh…." I shushed and pressed my finger weakly against his lips. He wasn't in blood anymore and I could smell his delicious, odor smell all again.

"Bella", he spoke and took my hand off of his lips. He squeezed my hands between his strong hands. "…what are you doing here? You know I wouldn't let you to go to the forest by yourself."

I had forgotten all about it; about Victoria and Carlisle's call. After all I had experienced between these surrounding black trees, Victoria had vanished out of my frightened mind.

"Victoria", I whispered. "She's back. Carlisle called and told that she's back… looking for me." Well, it wasn't a big surprise; of course she was looking for _me_. Again. Well, every vampire near me tried to look for _me. _Of course they did; I smelled _too_ good. Or my blood smelled… But still, it didn't bother me that much really; I wouldn't know Edward if my blood wouldn't have smelled to him that good. That's why he couldn't stay away from me then.

Edwards' eyes, which were honey again, darkened when he heard Victorians name and I didn't like it; I couldn't let him to go after her again. It was too dangerous even for a vampire. But I wouldn't let any other Cullen, Hale or my werewolf friends to go after her though, so I was probably going to die soon; there was nobody that could kill her. Nobody, if I could decide.

"In Forks or in La Push?" He asked voice abruptly tense.

"I'm not sure."

"Carlisle didn't tell you? Well, we're going back then. To Fork I mean. If she's in La Push, she's not our worry. Your werewolves can kill her.

But if she's somewhere in Forks – or near Forks – I and Emmett are going to have a wonderful hunt trip."

Emmett would be pleased; he loved hunting and hunting _strong_ animals… or, in this case, vampires. But nobody else would be; I would worry about Edward – and of course Emmett, because he was so lovely and Edwards' brother. Rosalie had been so worried about Emmett last time when they had to hunt James down, so I knew she would worry about him this time too. Carlisle loved his sons, but most of all, he didn't like this kind of situations; he never wanted to kill someone or something. And Esme… she had lost her son also earlier and Edward and Emmett were her sons now too. I think she wouldn't be able to handle their death.

No, no! They wouldn't die! I wouldn't let them even to go after her. I would try to find Victoria by myself, before they would. It was much easier to me to find a vampire then to Cullens; I just had to let everybody to know where I am and take my smell everywhere she would probably try to find me.

"Please Edward; I can't let you or others to risk their lives because of _me!_ I am so tired of worrying are you alive or dead! I can't live with that anymore!" Tears flowed down on my cheeks when I shouted that to him.

I took his face between my shaking hands, tightly. Our faces were so close that I could feel his cold skin on mine.

"I know this is hard, Bella. And I am so sorry that I wasn't able to leave when…"

"Don't ever say that again!"

He sighed and so did I. There was nothing else to say, because I knew he wouldn't accept my plans to find Victoria and let her kill me. He was too selfish about that.

I gave up with a sigh and let go of him. I based back on my weak hands.

"Well, we can't go back this soon. I promised Reneé I would be here with her the whole week. What would she think if I would leave her _this_ soon?" I demanded and let go of his face.

He looked at me. "What would she say if some red haired woman comes to her apartment and kills her and her family? I think you didn't think that very clearly."

He was right; I hadn't thought that at all. But would she come here in this sunny place and risk all vampires' lives? Well, she was crazy so maybe she would…

I closed my eyes, because I didn't like the situation. "What can I tell her?"

"You are just enough clever to invent that up by yourself. You have only couple hours left, so I don't distract you anymore", he said.

I sighed. "Can you give me a little bit help?" I begged. "When you are so clever, it's much easier to you then it's to me…"

"Sorry I can't." He didn't say anything that it wouldn't really be easier to him then it was to me, so maybe I had been right in that. "Can you think clever while I run?"

Oh God… I was still frightened on his ride.

Well I didn't answer to that question and for a while, we were home. It was really dark outside and there were no lights in windows. Only in couple houses and Phil's and Reneés' house was one of them. I saw my mother looking out of the window with worried face.

"Where were you Isabella Swan!?" She shouted when we came home. "I can't even explain how worried I was!"

"I got lost… Sorry", I explained. "And then Edward found me."

"Thank you Edward. Now; can you give to me and my daughter a private, please?" She asked with friendly voice and then looked at me again with angry, worried face I had seen before. "You don't ever do this again! Phil can buy you a cell so you can next time call if you get lost. Okay?"

"Okay mom…" Would I say it now? That I would leave her tomorrow? She was so angry and worried and I didn't want her to get even angrier. But would it be better to let her know now, so she wouldn't get angry again soon?

I couldn't say anything, before Reneé hugged me tight and kissed my face and hear, like when I had lost her in a 'big' store when I had been little.

"I'm sorry I shouted to you Bells… I was just so worried!"

"Don't be mom." I hugged her back. "Amm… I'm leaving tomorrow."

"WHAT!" She shouted again and let me go.

I bit my lip. "Not because of you or Phil. I just… Edwards' brother needs him, because his best friend just died in a horrible car accident. He is really passed out…"

"Oh no… And I shouted to Edward? Can you say him I'm sorry? And say to this Edwards' brother, that I'm so really sorry…

"Next time I'll come to Forks to see you so there won't be any 'I have to go tomorrow, even if I promised I won't go before next week' – situation."

"Thanks mom. I'll say that to them."

It had been much easier then I had even imagined. Just that Edward wouldn't like my little story I had just told to my mother.

Next day was full of tiers. I and my mom were very sensitive in this kind of situation and so Phil and Edward had very lovely time with us in the car, when we drove to the airport.

"I don't wanna leave you…" Reneé cried.

"Neither want me", I cried.

For a while, we didn't say anything. Then I and Edward had to go.

"Bye mom. I'll call you as soon as I'm back. I promise!"

"I love you Bella!"

**Next 'chapter' is an author's note. U can read it or not to read, but I would really like if u **_**would**_** read it. There will be couple thing I want u to know about my fics. Thanks for reading 3 ; N' reviews pls. ; **

**By, Grumfus**


	7. Authors note

**Authors' note;**

**U see this is ****not**** a new chapter, but I would like if u would read this 2.**

**So like u had maybe noticed, I don't submit very often. I have my times, when I'm crazy 'bout writin' here and I submit almost every day! And I have my times, when I don't feel I would write anythin' ****good****. Or not in English… So I don't bother then to write anything. It wouldn't be readable --'.**

**My English is awful; I know that. And I would like that my readers could say to me about my **_**big **_**mistakes in reviws. It would be nice, cuz I really wanna work with my English! I'll have a ****huge**** test of English soon and I wanna get a good number ; .**

**No, it's not why I asked u to do that. And I don't mind if nobody tells me what I write wrong. I think I'm enough good; u can understand what I want to say, eh?**

**I would like, if u would tell me, what u would like more in to my stories. It would help me to write more often and u N my other lovely readers would like more to read these (:. Again, this is not necessary. I of course have my own ideas for this "Jacksonville"- fic. **

**Soon, there will read 'Complete', even if it's **_**not**_** completed. I'll leave the 'Jacksonville' name cuz Bella N Edward ain't no more in Jacksonville. I dunno the name yet, but I'll let u know that soon. As soon as I know that by myself :D**

**Thanks 4 readin' this! I would like to get more reviws. They're lovely! Or some of them R ;P. U can also see my reviews if u want to. Just look up N find the right link! **

**By, Sabi, Grumfus ; **


End file.
